My Life Makings
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: Your going on a Tour, Something she loved to hear, but this tour wasn't all that fun. New faces and Old faces, new Loves and Old Loves, this is going to be one crazy tour.
1. Making Music

A/N: I got bored and decided to write this. Takes place after Tommy leaves I hope you like it, please read and review. I'm A huge Jude and Quest Fan, I love Jommy but sometimes you got to twist it up for drama, romance, and uniqueness so this is my second or third Jest story. I'm not good with the narrative stuff so please forgive me If it's in bold it's me italics there thoughts. Starts of as Jude talking or writing in her Journal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything affiliated with it, just writing my own thought down. I also don't own the song I know this isn't Jude's type of music but at this time this is one of my favorite songs and it adds a little humor to the story.

Background info: Tommy left few weeks ago and Jude slowly got over it, But Darius thought it would be good for her to get a way for a while so he set up a small tour for her. She's on tour with Spiederman and Quest is there as the sort of chaperone. While on tour she and Quest become closer as they learn more about each other.

_Ever think that sometimes maybe the bad stuff happens because you need something bad to show you the good. Lately I have. Take Tommy leaving, I was hurt and mad and I felt like I wanted to die, that was the bad, but the good was Darius setting up this amazing tour for me and I finally got to know the real Quest. The funny, smart, amazing, and very cute Quest. I don't know why I never saw that before._

"Hey whatcha got there?" Jude quickly shut her journal and put it under her pillow as Quest entered the room putting her cup of hot chocolate on the table and sitting down next to her.

"Nothing just writing Sadie and Jamie. What's up?" Partial lie she was writing them but that was like twenty minutes ago, but she didn't want to tell him she was writing in her journal about him.

"Nothing, were about to be in Alberta, the guys are talking about getting of this bus and getting some food and possibly renting a room. I guess there tired of being on this smelly bus with you as the only other source of a female company." She hit him with her pillow pretending to be hurt by his comment though she really wasn't she was used to it, they joked around a lot and she liked it.

"Sure it's me Quest, maybe it's the fact that they want a peaceful sleep at night and they can't do that when their room is next door to a grizzly bear, oh I'm sorry I mean next door to your room." She smiled and he just laughed at her joke. She picked up the cup about to take a drink and he watched as she took a drink and cracked up when her face turned to disgust as she spit it back.

"Oh did I forget to mention we ran out of chocolate so I had to use a little mud and water to make yours." He started laughing harder; she put the cup back down and started hitting him with the pillow. He started dodging the hits while running through the bus with her swinging at him.

"Wally looks like Jude got her hot chocolate. Oh I'm inspired new song guys, I'm thinking something along the lines of Nothing says yummy like mud in my tummy." They all started laughing and this made Jude even angry as she chased Quest back into his room. Finally getting him. On the last hit he grabbed the pillow catching her by surprise making her fall into him. She looked up at him catching his eyes and a cold shiver ran down her spine as she noticed how close they were how captivating his eyes were.

"Do you want to get a room?" The question startled her and she straightened herself up and looked at him questionably. He looked at her and then realized how that sounded and laughed. "I mean for the night remember the guys wanted to get a hotel room, do you want one or do you want us to keep going and sleep on the bus.

"Oh yeah, um a room is fine." She blushed and turned away. "Ok I'm going to go to my room and get some things together, see ya later." She walked out and entered her room closing the door behind her and sliding down to the floor running her fingers through her hair. "What is wrong with me it's Quest, not that he's not attractive or anything but, I can't he's a really good friend." She sat there for a minute and thought about what had just happened. She felt the bus coming to a stop and a knock at her door.

"Yo Jude we're here." She straightened her hair and stood up grabbing some things and shoving them into a bag and then left and ran to catch up with the others.

"Ok so it's only fair that I get a room to myself cause I'm in charge, and Jude you get a room by yourself as well for obvious reason that your a girl, as for you three, you get to decide who shares a room with Phil." Quest finished handing Jude a key and one to Phil and Spied.

"Dude, that's so not fair why can't we all just have our own rooms." Wally wined and Quest shrugged his shoulders walking off followed by Jude and Phil while the three were arguing about who was going to share with Phil.

Jude entered her room and sat her things down. It was a nice room, nice size bed, and nice shower she even had a little hot tub. Yes she loved traveling on the bus but nothing beat a nice quiet room with your own bathroom and mini bar. She lay on the bed and grabbed her journal out the bag reading her last entry and turning to the back and reading the saying. She sighed and turned to a blank page prepared to write a song, Darius had made her agree to come up with at least ten new songs whether they were to go on the album or not. So far she had nothing. Her inspiration was always something that was going on with her or it was Tommy but she figured she wasted enough paper on Tommy plus she wanted to change it up a bit. She was tired of writing songs about the same stuff. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Jude it's Quest can I come in." She put her pen down and walked to the door. Quest stepped inside holding a bag of food and two cups. "I promise it's an actual soda in here." She laughed and closed the door and followed him. He put the food down and picked up her journal to look at it reading over the only line she had. "Sometimes we fight. That's it nothing else." He put it down and looked at her, she sat down on the bed checking her drink before she drank it.

"Hey I'm drawing blanks here ok I can't think of anything." She grabbed her food and he sat down and started and she started eating.

"Maybe that's the problem, you're thinking about it too much. Sometimes you just got to let it come to you." She looked at him puzzled and he just laughed. "Ok just trying singing the first thing that comes to mind it doesn't matter what it's about as long as you're singing it." She swallowed the last of her food and took a drink.

"Whatever comes to mind, you want me to make something up on the spot." He nodded his head and she shook hers and got up to throw her trash away. He picked back up her notebook and sat on her bed.

"It's easy, just start here and I'll write as you sing, if you need help I'll fill in, so let's go start singing girl." She was about to protest but decided not to. She looked at the paper to refresh her memory and started from there.

"**_Sometimes we fight_**

_**'Bout who's wrong and right  
And stay up all night  
And sometimes we drink  
And say hurtful things  
That we don't mean**_

_**Yeah, we're both screamin'  
But nobody's listenin'  
Let's take this madness  
Out of the kitchen**_

"Ah I'm stuck, I can't do this." She looked at him and he was still reading and she blushed a little. "Sorry was I going to fast?" He stopped writing and looked up.

"No you were doing good and yes you can do this, you were just doing it. I might say that was a little different from what you normally sing, but it was in your head right." She nodded and bit her nails. "Ok so let's see how bout after that we don't mean, we make the next part like the pre chorus and now all we need is the chorus which we'll tie into the title so, here come to bed come sit let's work it out." She looked at him and something came to mind and she started singing.

_**Come to bed  
Let's just lay down  
There's just one way  
We're gonna work this out  
Forget the fight **_

_**Neither one was right **_

_**No one meant what they said.**_

_**Come to bed**_

"Ok I like it so we're going to go with come to bed but look here forget the fight I like that but let's change it a little, how about forget what I did, forget what you said." She looked as he changed what he wrote down. She was so close she could smell his cologne he smelled good she watched as his hands move and imagined what his hand felt like and what it would feel like in her hands. She noticed he stopped writing and looked up at him, they were extremely close and she blushed again and got up.

"That sounds good, I mean I like the change." She bit her nails again and he noticed she seemed nervous but said nothing instead he just closed her journal and stood up and moved to the couch.

"Yeah, oh Darius called, said they found the new Instant Star, names Karma she's going to start work with Tommy and..." He stopped as he noticed the change in her when he mentioned Tommy's name. Right he forgot Tommy.

"Tommy's back." Quest nodded and for a minute she couldn't breathe He was back and he didn't even bother to call her to tell her. She wondered how long he'd been back and why he didn't tell her and where he'd left. She had all these things going through her mind but was snapped out of it by Quest.

"Anyway um Darius said that she was going to join the tour to get familiar with you and to promote some of her songs that will be going on her album so Her and Tommy should be joining us next week." He noticed the color or lack of color in Jude's face. Of course the whole Tommy thing was going to get to her, this much he had expected. "Jude you all right?" All she could do was nod, he took this as a sign that she was still processing and decided to leave. He walked over to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead and left.

Jude was still in a daze she didn't really here much of what Quest said after joining the tour, she didn't even notice when he got up but when he kissed her forehead she felt that tingle in her spine and the butterflies in her stomach. She was baffled and happy at the same time. She took a shower and started getting ready for bed as she pulled back the cover she started singing what she and Quest had written

_**Come to bed  
Let's just lay down  
There's just one way  
We're gonna work this out  
Forget what I did  
Forget what you said  
Oh, darlin' (darlin')  
Come to bed**_


	2. Making Mistakes

A/N: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it and sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Instant Star.

_Ever get the feeling that your heart stopped but your still alive. Like you dead but not dead at all? Well that's how I felt when Quest told me the news about Tommy. I had died but I wasn't dead, I wish I was though. But I had to try and deal with it like it didn't effect me, I tried not to worry about it or think about it. But in that time of trying not to think about it and not worry, I stopped thinking about everything else. Ever get that feeling in your body like something's about to go wrong? Or like the little warning signs that tell you that something bad is about to happen so be careful? Well if I wouldn't have been concentrating on not thinking about Tommy, I would have noticed those warning signs. The ones telling me to be careful and that history was about to repeat itself._

"Anyway um Darius said that she was going to join the tour to get familiar with you and to promote some of her songs that will be going on her album so Her and Tommy should be joining us next week." He noticed the color or lack of color in Jude's face. Of course the whole Tommy thing was going to get to her, this much he had expected. "Jude you all right?" All she could do was nod, he took this as a sign that she was still processing and decided to leave. He walked over to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead and left.

Jude was still in a daze she didn't really here much of what Quest said after joining the tour, she didn't even notice when he got up but when he kissed her forehead she felt that tingle in her spine and the butterflies in her stomach. She was baffled and happy at the same time. She took a shower and started getting ready for bed as she pulled back the cover she started singing what she and Quest had written

_**Come to bed  
Let's just lay down  
There's just one way  
We're gonna work this out  
Forget what I did  
Forget what you said  
Oh, darlin' (darlin')  
Come to bed**_

The next morning Jude woke up to running water and felt confused, she looked around and notice that she was still in deed in the hotel and a thought crossed her mind and she threw the covers up to look at herself, she sighed in relief as she realized she was still fully clothed but the relief faded and was replaced by confusion as she wondered who was in the shower in her room. She started getting up an she heard the water shut off followed seconds later a door opening and Quest emerged wet and in a towel. Everything in her body told her to look away but she didn't. She finally snapped out of her daze when he spoke.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. Kyle used my shower so I had to use yours that ok?" All she could manage was a head nod. "We leave in about forty five minutes there's still some hot water and I had room service bring something for you. Can... Can I get dressed in here; I don't want to walk the halls in just my towel." She finally regained he composure and decided to speak.

"Yeah that's fine I'm gonna just go take a shower and get ready so ok bye." She quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door only to remember that she forgot to get her things and she opened the door and walked out just as Quest dropped the towel. He breath caught in her throat and she tried to look away but couldn't. Quest quickly reached down and grabbed his towel and blushed. Jude looked away and blushed as well. "Sorry forgot my bag." She walked over and grabbed her bag not looking at him once and retreated back into the bathroom. "OMG wow." She smiled as she stripped down and got in the shower.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed as not to have the same awkward encounter with Quest but he was nowhere to be seen. For this she was thankful she couldn't handle that right now. She grabbed the rest of her things and headed to the lobby. Everyone was already there. She didn't talk to Quest or even look at him as they loaded the bus. She went to her room and listened to her iPod. About an hour later she looked up from her notebook that she'd been writing in ad saw Quest. She jumped a little.

"Sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer." She realized this was due to her headphones, which she had just taken out. "I just came to tell you that were almost there so." He started walking to the door and stopped and turned to face her. "Look Jude about before, it's not that big a deal, it was bound to happen sometime, no what I mean is, your on a tour bus with five guys something was bound to happen so don't sweat it alright." She nodded and he left. He was right something similar happened last time, the driver had walked in on Wally in the rest room, though it was different and not her he was right.

The bus stopped and everyone got off and entered the place she was performing They started setting up and an hour later they were ready. People started filling up the arena and she was backstage getting ready when she heard Quest's phone ring. She didn't want to be nosey but she recognized the ring tone, it was Tommy's ring tone. She walked closer trying to listen but got nothing as they called for her to perform.

"Hello and thank you all for coming, ok I'm going to start of with a song you guys pick." The crowd started screaming a million different things but she heard Natural Disaster. "Ok guys,

"Am I another casualty in the battle you fighting."

At the end of the concert she thanked everyone for coming and was so excited and pumped up. They got back on the bus and all sat down and laughed and played around. Quest and Phil got on and they took off.

"So I saw the new Instant Star winner on TV last night, can you say hottie?" Spied said as he started drumming on his guitar. "You might have some competition there Harrison." Kyle shook his head and spoke.

"She might be ok looking but her voice is nowhere as near as good as yours Jude." All the guys cooed and made kissing noises and Jude laughed as they teased Kyle.

"Thanks Kyle, I'm just glad I didn't have to be there this time." She really was last year it was fine but she was growing up as a person and an artist, she wanted to get away from the Instant Star image and just be star.

"Why so quite Q man?" Quest looked over at Wally and shook his head. He'd been thinking about Tommy, he was coming back, which meant that what ever he and Jude were sharing would fade and she would focus only on him.

"Nothing I guess I should tell you that we'll be getting a hotel tonight again." They looked at him puzzled before Spied spoke.

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" They all looked back at Quest and nodded in agreement.

"Tommy and Karma will be joining us tomorrow." They all in unison asked what and he noticed Jude had been one of the people. She thought they were coming in a week, which meant that her time with Quest would end, and she didn't know how she felt about that. But that's what the call was backstage, Tommy had called to say that they were arriving earlier than expected. "Just got the call today so that means Jude you'll be sharing with Karma and I'll be sharing with Tom so get used to the space cause tomorrow we'll be full."

The bus came to a stop and they all fell in step to check in it was the same sleeping arrangements as before, it was even the same rooms as before, apparently Quest had called in advance again and asked if those rooms were still available. So here she was once again in that same room where that incident that she had been trying to forget had occurred. She sat down and pulled out her journal but before she could write she head a knock. As she made way to answer it she hoped it was Quest but at the same time hoped it wasn't. She was a little relieved to see Kyle.

"What's up Kyle?" She moved aside to let him in but he didn't follow.

"I just wanted to let you know were going down to the pool, wanna come?" She was going to say no but figured she could use some fun right about know.

"Sure let me just get my suit, I'll be sown in a sec." Kyle left and she shut the door, Thankful that she took Sadie's advice and packed a swim suit unfortunately she had to use one of Sadie's because she only had one and it was to small. The one from Sadie was white with a blue butterfly on the top left breast and one on the top right corner of the bottoms, yes it was a two piece and she wasn't happy. Luckily she had gotten a tan so she wasn't white and sickly looking in it. She put on some shorts and a shirt over it she wasn't about to walk down the hall and let someone snap a picture of her in her bikini.

"Bout time Harrison, that's what you're swimming in, you know clothes make it harder to swim." Spied said as she entered the pool area. They all laughed knowing his intention.

"I know genius; you'll use any excuse to get me naked or in this case half-naked." They laughed and he threw a beach ball at her she dodge it and flipped him off. She started taking her shorts off and soon heard them whistle, She took her shirt off and when she did she saw Quest enter and smiled at him not noticing the three boys coming behind her. Quest opened his mouth to say something when she felt arms grab her and seconds later cold water on her. "Aw this water is freezing." They all started laughing even Quest. She huffed and swam over to the ringleader which she figured was Spied and dunked him, gaining laughter from the crowd.

"Nice one Harrison, I'll get you back though." Spied shook his head causing water to fly everywhere. They all started playing around splashing each other dunking each other, Marco polo, keep away, three on three, Spied got Jude back a couple times and Quest even got her. He had gotten out the pool and was sitting in a chair watching Jude get attacked by the guys. "Say Spied is a God and you'll do anything for him and I'll let you go."

"Dream on." Was all she could say before he dunked her. They played around a few more minutes before the guys decided to go watch some very R rated movies. So it was just Quest and Jude left. He was still sitting in the chair and Jude was in the pool.

"You ready to go?" She looked up at him and stopped floating. She wasn't sure, if she left he would go to her room soon falling asleep only to wake up and be joined by Tommy and Karma. She shrugged and he got up and crouched down beside the pool. "You can't put sleep off forever tomorrows still going to come and Tommy will to." She shook her head to signal she knew and he reached out his hand to pull her up, but when she reached up to grab it she had other ideas and pulled him in. She laughed when he finally came up for air.

"Sorry it slipped." She laughed harder and he started edging closer to her.

"I'm going to get you for that you know that right." He got closer and she screamed and swam away. He was persistent though and chased her he finally caught up to her and grabbed her. She turned around in his arms to plea with him. "I got you." He smiled and then he noticed how close they were and his smile vanished. He saw her looking him over but couldn't read her face. Her hands were on his shoulders as to hold her up and to keep him from dunking her, but at that moment neither one was thinking about that. He had one arm around her waist and the other one was freely at his side. With his free hand he reached up and graced her cheek moving the stray hair back. As he touched her cheek she closed her eyes it felt so good to both but they knew it wasn't right. Someone should pull away but neither one made to move. He ran his thumb over her cheek and down to her mouth brushing it over her lips ever so lightly. Her mind was racing and she was sure he could feel her heart racing she felt his breath on her lips and knew he was closing in. She felt it there for a minute as it grew closer and closer then she didn't feel it anymore, instead the air were replaced with lips and she felt herself respond. She felt her mouth open, and his tongue slid in, she felt his hand slid down, and him lifting her, then her legs wrap around his waist. She felt the kiss intensify and she felt her heart race even more as she moved her hand from his shoulder to behind his neck and the kiss intensify even more and then she felt the cold air back on her lips and the strong grip on her waist slack and her legs slide down, and then she felt him pull away completely. He didn't look at her as he exited the pool he stopped as he reached the door and for a second she thought she was going to here those same words that Tommy had uttered the first time they had kissed but instead she heard the door open and close. She sat there a minute thinking about what happened what did it mean and what should she do, but she got the same answer for both, absolutely nothing.


End file.
